


Watch

by idiom



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Come Shot, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiom/pseuds/idiom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on azryal00's prompt on Tumblr:</p><p>Ragnar makes Athelstan kneel between his legs while he rubs one out, then holds him by his hair and comes all over his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azryal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azryal/gifts).



> [PROMPT](http://azryal00.tumblr.com/post/48322695960/okay-dammit-new-plot-bunny)

“Your hair has gotten longer, priest.”

Ragnar smiled at Athelstan from what the monk could only describe as his throne. Though he may have seemed hesitant at first, Ragnar took to being Earl; he now sat in the fur-covered chair looking like he could rule the world from that spot. It was obvious to Athelstan that his master thoroughly enjoyed the dominance the position gave him.

“Come here.” Ragnar ushered him over now with the wave of one hand. He had an expression on his face that Athelstan was all too familiar with; it was a sort of deadpan look, but his blue eyes were always filled with intent.

“Ragnar, is this not a public place?” Athelstan asked, even as he obeyed the order. It was late in the evening and he was standing before Ragnar in the great hall. Everyone else had already gone to bed either back to their own homes or in other parts of the house, but Ragnar had wanted to stay up and think for a while. Of course, that meant that Athelstan needed to stay up with him, even if only to keep the fire going.

Apart from the two of them, the hall was empty. Yes. But it was still a public place. Anyone could walk in.

Still, Ragnar waved Athelstan over to him, ignoring his question. With a little reluctance Athelstan obeyed and when he was close enough, Ragnar reached out and place a heavy hand on his shoulder. He applied enough pressure to let Athelstan know where he wanted him, but not so much that he was forcing the boy there himself.

That was how Athelstan found himself kneeling between Ragnar’s wide spread legs, hands pressed to the man’s knees for balance.

“Ragnar, this is-”

Ragnar shushed him gently, running his fingers through the younger man’s hair. “Sh… don’t talk,” he murmured with a cool smile. “I just want to look at you.”

Athelstan could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Ragnar stroked his hair as if he were a pet to be fondled and played with. Athelstan was quite used to the treatment, and if he was honest to himself, he didn’t actually dislike it.

Tonight was different though.

Ragnar sat up slightly his legs still parted wide giving Athelstan plenty of space between them. “I like your hair like this,” he said, humming after he said it as if to agree with himself while he continued to play with Athelstan’s hair.

Athelstan looked up intent on facing Ragnar, but his eyes were drawn to the prominent bulge between the man’s legs.

“Oh god,” he whispered to himself as he realized what he was staring at. Ragnar was so hard his cock was stretching against the fabric of his pants, begging to be released. Athelstan shifted as his own arousal twitched to life.

“No, don’t move.” Ragnar’s fingers tightened slightly in his hair, mistaking his shifting for hesitation. “Don’t move, stay right there.”

“I’m not, I…” Athelstan swallowed and grew silent.

“Do you want to see it, priest?” Ragnar asked, his expression still neutral.

Athelstan blushed and looked down at the floor once again. He only peaked up when he heard the sound of cloth rustling.

Ragnar had opened his trousers and was reaching inside. With a low grunt he pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly bare breaths from Athelstan’s enraptured face. He chuckled at the mixture of equal parts shock and awe in the younger man’s eyes and continued to move his hand over his flesh.

Athelstan stared at the appendage his teachers had often described as primitive and bestial, but could see nothing he did not want in it. He quickly realized what he was doing and tried to look away only to be stopped by Ragnar’s hand in his hair. A gentle tug forced his face to up so that his pale blue eyes locked with Ragnar’s.

“Don’t be shy,” the Viking said, smirking as he continued slowly stroking his heavy cock. “Watch.”

“Ragnar…” Athelstan said breathlessly.

The Viking hummed. His hand sped up, moving over his length with clear intent.

“Touch yourself, priest.”

“N-no,” Athelstan stuttered. “I told you, I-“

Ragnar let out a groan in recollection of their conversation months ago. “Yes, your vows.” He chuckled. For a while they sat in silence, Ragnar running his fingers over his stiff cock and Athelstan found himself growing more and more aroused at the sight.

“Pity,” Ragnar said, finally breaking the silence. He pulled his fingers from Athelstan’s hair to stoke the skin over his cheekbones. “I would like to see your eyes the first time you find release.”

 _Find release._ Ragnar had a way of making everything sound deeply spiritual somehow, even the most sordid of acts. It made Athelstan’s cheeks heat with guilty pleasure. He looked away again, but like before found Ragnar’s hand in his hair stopping him, quick to draw him back.

“Watch.”

Athelstan did watch. He watched Ragnar’s fist moving steadily over his own cock. He watched as the thick length twitched with Ragnar’s life-blood throbbing through it. He watched as Ragnar drew slick from the tip down over the rest of his length, lubricating his stokes.

Athelstan wondered why his mouth was watering like he was a starving man at a feast. Ragnar was rocking his hips into his fist now so close to his lips. So close. Athelstan wondered if Ragnar could feel his breath on his cock.  

“Athelstan.” Ragnar grunted.

Athelstan watched Ragnar’s body go tense all of a sudden. The hand in his hair grew tight and tugged him forward. Athelstan closed his eyes just as a viscous wetness splashed across his face. He could feel it, Ragnar’s release; he could feel it dripping down over the bridge of his nose. Above him, the Viking let out a breathless moan.

“Athelstan.”

Athelstan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and opened his eyes just in time to see Ragnar’s lean over him. The Viking ran his tongue over Athelstan’s slightly parted lips, lapping at traces of himself there before pulling back. With a pleasured shudder, Athelstan watched him recline back in his chair. His satisfied cock hung still heavy between his legs and there was a contented smile on his face.

“Why don’t you go clean up?”

Ragnar’s voice drew Athelstan from his mesmerized state. The monk blushed and stood, unsure if he would even be able to walk he was so hard. He turned to leave, but Ragnar called him back.

“Athelstan.”

“Yes, Ragnar?”

Ragnar kept him waiting for a moment as he tucked himself back into his trousers. He then looked up at Athelstan and shot him a smile that didn’t quite reach his lust-clouded eyes.

“I will see you in our bed.”

A delicious thrill shot up Athelstan’s spine. He lowered his head to hide his flushed cheeks. Not that it mattered. He knew the Viking was smirking at him already.

“Yes, Ragnar.”


End file.
